


The Ex-Boyfriend

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gruvia - Freeform, Meeting the ex, gray protect gray attack, juvia is pure and loves her man, lucy and gray brotp, we all hate bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Gray knew about Juvias past with men, but he didn't know how much of a bitch her ex was.





	The Ex-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my internet wife Soba!!

Ex-boyfriend? Gray thought as he stared the man down.

He was out on a solo mission job on the outskirts of town an d managed to run in with a man named Bora.

“So you dated Juvia?” Gray questioned. He had never once doubted his skills or his looks but right now, he was nervous.

Bora was slightly taller than him and had muscle to spare, sure Gray was no weakling but that didn’t stop him from thinking about doing some hard core training when he got back.

He listened on as Bora talked about his past with the water mage, something inside of Gray felt jealous and after hearing all of this, he wounded if Juvia still had some feelings deep down.

A cocky smirk was plastered on Boras face as he said his goodbyes to Gray and told him to say hi to Juvia.

That made his stomach churn as he rode the train back to the guildhall. He didn’t know why but something about that guy made him tense up, all he wanted to do was get back to his place and see his girlfriend.

The train came to a halt and his head was still running wild with thoughts.

“Am I a good boyfriend?” He asked himself. He knew Juvia loved him but sometimes he wondered if he could do more.

—

The guild hall was as rowdy as ever and Gray found himself at the bar next to Lucy.

“Hey Gray! How was the job?” She smiled.

He shrugged. “Easy, nothing too complicated.”

“That’s good. Oh look! Juvias interview is on!” She pointed to the tv the guild had just installed over the bar.

“Interview?” Gray asked. He was only gone a couple of days and she had never mention an interview before.

“Oh yeah, she was called a few days ago, right after you left. I guess they finished it and now it’s live and in the magazine. I wonder what she’s gonna say.”

Gray looked up and saw Juvias face appear. She had a warm smile on her face and was sitting in a chair with a brown hair woman who was reading a series of questions off her note cards.

“I’m excited to announce for the first time in Sorcerer Weekly history, we have miss Juvia Loxar! One of the strongest mages in the guild. So Juvia how are ya?” The woman asked.

“Juvia is doing good, thank you.”

“We have just a few questions fans have been dying to know!”

“Well Juvia would love to answer them.”

“First question! Besides you, who is the strongest member of your guild?”

“She’s probably gonna day you Gray.” Lucy teased and poked his side.

Juvias head turned as she thought. “Well Juvia can’t say. She is surrounded by so many talented and strong people but I think one of the strongest may be Lucy Heartfelia.”

“What?” Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time.

“She taught Juvia how important friendship is and to never give up. She has sacrificed her self countless times and was always there to lend a hand. Juvia believes her heart is the strongest and purest of the group. But if we are talking strength wise, Erza and Mira definitely top for first place.” She smiled.

“Juvia is so sweet.” Lucy blushed.

The ice and celestial mage continued to watch her interview. There were many questions about other guild mates and tough jobs she went on plus a question or two about Phantom Lord.

Gray started to get annoyed when he hadn’t been mention once. The girl constantly talks about him so why was she holding out on him?

His thoughts went back to Bora. He seemed so confident in their relationship and made Gray question his with Juvia.

“And now the final question, rumors say you are dating a certain Ice mage. Is this true and if so, what do you see in him, besides his killer looks?” The interviewer asked.

Grays attention spiked and he found himself leaning forward.

A blush crept up onto Juvia faces and she steady herself in her chair.

“Well it is true that Juvia is dating Gray Fullbuster, his looks weren't the only thing that caught my attention. I fell in love with him because he made me his equal.”

“His equal?” The woman asked.

“In the past Juvia has dated other men. They saw her as a threat and tried to make me less than what I am, I always came second and when I wanted to be heard, I was shut down. And then I met Gray. Not only did he save my life but he made my life worth living again. Once you live your entire life with no one to love and support you, it’s hard to go on. I had a constant cloud above my head and even in Phantom Lord, I was only respected out of fear.”

Lucy turned her head towards the ice mage, his eyes were focused on the screen, absorbing ever word that left the water mages mouth.

“Gray taught Juvia what Love was. He was the first man to make me feel loved and always encouraged me to become stronger, never pushing me down. He is the best man I’ve ever meet and Juvia is thankful that he allows me to love him.”

“That…that was beautiful!” The woman cried as she listened to Juvia. “I think you just captured all the hearts in the Magnolia.”

“Wow.” Lucy gasped and turned to talk to Gray but his seat was empty and the doors of guild hall flew open as he raced outside.

Grays legs pumped faster as he raced to Juvia’s house. Even though he wasn’t suppose to be there, he slipped past the counter and was knocking heavily on Juvias door.

“Wendy, Juvia told you that the alarm won’t- Oh Gray-Sama! How was your-“ the water mage was interrupt by Gray as he took her by the waist and crashed his lips to hers.

“Oh.” Juvia said breathlessly. “That good?”

“Nope but I saw you’re interview.” He smirked and Juvia's face turned deep red.

“Oh, what did you think?” She asked sheepishly as if she didn’t just tell the whole world that she was utterly in love with Gray.

“I think that I am in love with you.”

Juvia eyes widened at the sudden confession and she smiled grew bigger. “Gray-sama…Juvia loves you too.”

He kissed her softly and never thought about Bora or any stupid man who ever made her feel unloved. He was here and was determined to make the rest of her life as full and happy as possible.

—-

Bonus:

Gray walked through the streets on the outskirts of the city. He went inside a rusty old bar and sat next to the man named Bora.

“Oh Gray, nice to see-“ his speech was cut off when a fist to the face sent him to the ground.

“That was for hurting my girl all those years ago. Thanks to me she knows what real love is like.”

He walked out the bar and towards the blue haired water mage.

“Gray-sama? Did you get what you needed?” She asked sweetly.

“Yep, let’s go to dinner now.” He smirked and took her hand.

Juvia looked behind he and saw her ex stumble out of the bar. His face had a fresh new bruise and she turned back to Gray who looked all smug.

They arrived at their table and took a seat.

“Gray, you don’t need to beat up ever ex of mine that you see.” She spoke as her eyes looked over the menu. “But thank you.”


End file.
